THE story of us
by chloeloveyhuu
Summary: Bella parents died in a fatal car crash when bella was young, she was sent with her aunt Masy Milner because she was the only thing she had left. but what happens when she start to physically abruise bella and almost kill her, what will bella do when the cullen see bella like that?
1. Chapter 1

_**twilight fanfiction story! :) chapter 1.. **__**bella pov:**_

: I sat in the backseat of the car, as i saw headlights coming straight in our direction. I heard my mom and dad scream as the truck came pounding into us everything later went black... 'Am i dead?' i thought to myself then, i heard voices of people talking quietly. "oh,poor bella" a women voice said that was full of sadness. "She have no one to care for her, she's only 13 years old, and i dont want her in a foster home" the women said again "Esme, honey i know, but you know shes only human" I wondered what he ment by that, pain went through my leg as i moved i moaned through the pain, they must have heard it cause the all looked my direction.

edward pov:

As we were talking I heard bella moan in pain I turned to see her beautiful brown eyes looking very embarrassed, she blushed a very rosy pink. "Hello Isabella im doctor Carlise Cullen and this is my family, my wife Esmé, my sons Emmett, jasper,and Edward and my daughters alice and Rosalie... they are all your age except Emmett and Rosalie,so how are you feeling?" Dad said humourously "Bella" she corrected, "and im feeling fine..." she said, her voice was very soft like bells chiming. She looked at me and blushed, I chucked at her soft blush. I walked over to her and sat down "Hi, Bella how are you" I said very weary. "Ummm... im great" she said and looked down "Im Edward as you know" I said blankly "Were are my mom and dad?" she asked fearful. I looked at the others who looked as if they wanted to shed a tear that would never fall. " Uh... yeah Bella we have to talk." Carlisle said sadly " Weres my mom and dad?"she asked again crying "I WANT THEM NOW!"she cried Bella please calm down or i will have to sedate you now do you want that Bella?" carlise said " sorry im soo sorry, whats my condition?" she asked worriedly " Broken bones, broken leg, cracked rib and and brain trama so u cant move that much, your are in a life or death situation bella im very sorry" Carlisle said sad. Then bella started to cry, so i went up to her and hugged her "im so so sorry but everything will be ok " i said comforting her.

4 YEARS LATER

Bella's POV

So im now 17 years old im a junior in high school its my first day in a new school and I live with my aunt Masy Milner she's so mean i hate her " Bella get your butt down here and wash these dishes" she said obviously in the kitchen "coming!" i screamed " she abusive too i have to go to school in 1 hour and she pissing me off "I have to get to school Masy im going to be late" i said after doing the dishes. She then came up to me and punched me in the face " WTF?"

I said surprised then she kicked me in the stomach i gasped in pain as she did too "that's for interrupting my fun yesterday" she said and left. ... As i entered forks high school i saw a shiny Volvo that was the most expensive looking car in the lot "Hello" i heard someone say "im Alice Cullen your Bella?" she asked with enthusiasm in her voice " Uh... Yes nice to meet you" i said as i held me hand out foward asking her to shake it. "you seem familiar do i know you from some were? " i said trying to desperately find out were. "well i dont know how about i show you to the office" she said nicely "er, yes thank you" i said happily 'this is going to be a long day' i thought and followed alice to the office.


	2. Chapter 2

hey this is the second chapter to the story of us and i wanted to say thanks to whoever is reading soooo enjoy! 333 :D

Alice pov:

I felt really bad for bella because she was getting abrusied at home and any one of us can see that because were vampires but the marks was visible and bella was limping pretty badly i really wish we could do something about this. ' Edward, she's pretty bruised up can you take bella home she looks terrible.' i thought to my big brother edward. i looked over at him and he just nods " Hey bella can i take you to my house you look beat up i want to take you to carlise my father" he said as she looked up at him and nodded " Uhh.. sure i guess." she said embarrassed. " I remember" she whisperd causeing us to look up at her " i remember you guys yall was there with me when i was a kid... but how?" she said looking at all of us. 'oh shes on to us, Edward.'  
i thought to him " i know we have to tell her she already know about us she remembers everything" he say too low for a human to hear. " You guys are right i know alot but tell me the rest at your house" she said as i stared in shock at her.'what the hell?  
"You heard that bella?" edward said shockingly. "uhh... yes i did im human not deaf yall wasn't even that low" she said,"i was like it was in my ear it was loud as hell" she finished

Edward pov: What the hell? how did she hear that it was super low " yeah we need to get to carlise quick." i said in a hurry... this was not right or impossible.  
but we were going to find out more things from carlise... there was something up with bella that i had not seen in a human, i cant read her mind at all but im going to find out more of bella soon. 


End file.
